ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimo
Ultimo (ウルティモ, Urutimo) is a protagonist of the manga and opposite of the central antagonist, Vice, making him the embodiment of ultimate good. He is the leader of The Good Dôji Club , and his master is Yamato Agari, who was also his master in the 12th century. Appearance Ultimo is a scarlet themed dôji, having light green eyes with red pupils and red hair, and his skin is also said to be so white and smooth that it appears almost like he’s made of porcelain. Two transparent pink visors frame each of his eyes and Ultimo's facial features are very child-like to the point that when he smiles, they are almost effeminate. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a small black shirt and a white hakama, with printed gray wing designs, tied with a green sash. A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the images of three golden origami cranes. Outwardly; only two large and deep red gauntlets on his arms, with ornate multicolored designs, belie the fact that he isn’t human. Robot Crest After preforming the vow with his master, Ultimo's Robot Crest (Karakuri Mon) appears surrounding the entirety of the person's right forearm, taking the form of an ornate image of a crane, consisting of its head and wings. Personality As Ultimo is the incarnation of ultimate good, both his actions and personality exemplify all the characteristics that are universally considered good, such as kindness and honesty. These qualities have a constant and unwavering influence upon his motives and judgments, meaning he holds chivalry and honor in the highest regards. However, as noted by Vice, this leaves him unable to perform such acts that would contradict his true nature, such as a sneak attack. These influences are also the foundation of his protectiveness, which extends much further than his master, but to anyone he deems to possess goodness within them. However, as he was created based on Dunstan's idea of good, being deemed good by the others, it is also apparent that because of this, he is very innocent: so innocent that he fails to discriminate between good and evil such as when he kills Lady Gekko. As he is ultimate good, proving that he is deadly innocent, Ultimo is also shown to have a darker and more merciless side, mostly in battle or when it comes to Yamato, whom he acts rather emotionally to if he is hurt. It is first shown it Chapter 5 with his fight with Jealous and later revealed that Ultimo killed Yamato's past lover Lady Gekko, because he was jealous for her for being Yamato's wife. Although, Ultimo regretted what he did and didn't want the current Yamato to find out, but that doesn't stop others to remind him of what he did (notably Regula) and call him "horrible" because of it. Ultimo also often refers to himself in third-person or just as "Ulti", which is his nickname. Relationships Vice Just as Ultimo is the incarnation of the ultimate good, Vice is the incarnation of ultimate evil. The two together where originally created to finally provide an answer to the question of which is stronger, good or evil This pits them in a constant state of conflict with each other over the differences in their actions and ideals, it is the resulting battles that act as the central plot of the manga's story. Yamato Agari Yamato has been the master of Ultimo through out all the eras in which the series occurs and it is his love that allows Ultimo to unlock the true potential of his abilities. He is shown to be very protective of Yamato, to the point of almost killing whoever was hurting him and is always seen hugging him. It also seems that he is quite possessive of Yamato, which is be the reason why he killed Lady Gekko in the past, although he regrets what he did and always makes a shameful face when someone mentions it to Yamato, who didn't know at first. However, he was happy when Yamato forgave him for what he done in the when he found out the 12th century. According to Goge, it was because Yamato's love for people he cares about was the reason Ultimo choose him to be his master and it is also hinted that Ultimo may have feelings for Yamato. Abilities As Ultimo is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. *'Time and Space Manipulation': As the summit of "good"; Ultimo's true abilities allow him to alter and manipulate the flow of both time and space, to the extent that he can distort either of these properties to even reverse an opponents attack. He normally uses this to distort time in such a way where he could perform his Karakuri Henge at speeds where the opponents have no time to react. He has also used this ability to seemingly "teleport" quickly. Karakuri Henge *'Lion Mouth' (Shishi Guchi): This transformation involves Ultimo converting his right arm into a shape closely resembling an ornate depiction of a Japanese Shishi. However, unlike the typical appearance of a Shishi, this instead is adorned with a tusk either side of its face. The arm itself functions as a blunt impact weapon; using its large mass and area to significantly magnify the already formidable blows Ultimo is capable of dealing. **'Lion Dance' (Shishi Mai): A very graceful yet potent punch, that combines the full extent of both Ultimo’s strength and agility, to produce a strike which is powerful enough to damage even Vice’s Demon Mask form. **'Lion Punch' (Shishi Nagurimasu): An attack that has only been displayed in the pilot chapter. It is an extremely powerful strike that upon contact releases a strong and wide ranging blast, not only serving to damage but also to cleanse an evil target, resulting in them subsequently turning to dust. *'Crane Sword' (Tsurugi): This transformation alters Ultimo's left arm into the form of a elegant blade, that is many times larger than himself. The shape of the blade is styled like a Crane's beak and even with its large size, Ultimo wields it with both extreme precision and speed. **'Crane Lifespan One Thousand Decapitation' (Kakujusenzan): A simple and swift horizontal slash, that is extremely effective, being able to slice Vice's resiliant robotic form into two with relative ease. *'Heavenly Fireworks': Unusually, this transformation involves Ultimo’s legs rather than his arms, converting them into multiple enormous rockets. By subsequently igniting these he is not only able to obtain speeds in excess of supersonic proportions but also enough thrust to launch both himself and an opponent high into the stratosphere. However, the large blast associated with ignition makes this technique unsuitable in crowded areas, where others may be at risk. This technique was first demonstrated within the pilot chapter. *'God Ultimo': A full body ICON transformation that was used and developed by Ultimo and Yamato in the 12th century, which simultaneously alters Ultimo's form while intergrating Yamato into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Ultimo. This new state assumes the form of a gigantic humanoid robot, standing at over three stories tall, that is entirely composed of artifical appearing constructs, that are reminiscent of Ultimo's previous gloves. His facial features are accented by depressions that not only surround each eye, but continue downwards from the center with a straight line. Three prominent spikes extend from his back and shoulders, concealing two individual thrusters and a long flowing transparent cape underneath. His lower legs contain numerous ornate designs, such as clouds and cranes, and there are multiple appearances of a symbol consisting of three tomoe. **'Barrier': This unnamed technique allows the creation of an instantaneous barrier surrounding the entirity of God Ultimo, which is capable of completely negating the effects of powerful attacks. **'Time-Slash Dance '(Tokigiri no Mai): A transformation, conducted while in God Ultimo form, that converts both hands into large fans. This ability allows full access to Ultimo's time and space manipulation powers, to literally 'blast' away a portion of the opponent's time, reverting them to their former states. *'Crane Plane': Another form of Ultimo's ICON, that changes Ultimo into a crane styled plane that can travel through time at a great speed. It can travel one year approximately 3.65 seconds. Quotes *''"Yes, master."'' *''I'm glad...you called for Ulti's help...'' *''"9 centuries...Yamato-sama! Ultimo missed you very much!"'' *(To Jealous) "Don't you remember? A dôji without his master is weak." *''"Uh-oh...Ultimo did it again!"'' *(To Yamato)'' "It isn't that I must do whatever you say conditionally, whether it be good or evil. The reason we dôji have masters is for the sake of learning."'' Trivia *Ultimo's appearance and attacks are designed to resemble the features of a Crane and lions. *Yamato and others sometimes refer to Ultimo by the nickname "Ulti" in conversation. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji